


You Love Him

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Hey, i thought about Peter & Wanda, like having a chat and finding they both fell for the wrong man (Tony and Clint) who are already Married.. so angst ? (No romance between Peter and Wanda )





	You Love Him

“You love him.” Comes Wanda’s soft voice.

Peter spins around, shaking. “N-no…” he whispers. “No. He’s married. I don’t love him. Tony would never cheat and even if he would it wouldn’t be with m-me.”

Wanda sits next to him. “That doesn’t matter. You love him.”

Peter tears up and looks back to Tony and Pepper laughing and dancing, ignoring the rest of the world. Just them. “Of all the people—of all the _married_ people, even—to fall for… it had to be Tony Stark.” He whispers.

Wanda smiles sadly, looking over at Clint and Laura dancing as well. “And I him.” She whispers.

Peter looks at her, and then to Clint. “Oh.” She whispers. “I-“

“Don’t.” She says. “I have a terrible habit of falling in love with those who I cannot be happy with.” She says sadly. “I am more than used to this level of pain.”

Peter hands her his drink, and she takes it gratefully. “We really are screwed, huh?” He whispers.

Wanda finishes his drink and hands the cup back. “Dance with me, Peter. Let us forget the troubles for one night only.”

Peter takes one look at Tony dancing with Pepper again before he smiles sadly and takes her hand. “To unrequited love.” He says, standing.

Wanda leads him to the dance floor, putting her hands on his shoulders. “To unrequited love.”


End file.
